


Fire With Fire

by KissMeDeadly



Series: Connection Verse [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike couldn't finish the case without exposing their secret, so what's left to do? Call in The Sisterhood. Meanwhile, Mike and Harvey got an amazing offer to fix their problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The Sisterhood is a group of vigilante women in The Sisterhood Series by Fern Michaels. It is an excellent series that I would recommend to anyone.

Pearson Hardman Offices ~New York City

“What is this Harvey?” Jessica asked, reading the one of the letters from the envelope Harvey had handed her. 

“This is our resignations.” Harvey stated, gesturing to both himself and Mike. 

“I can see that”, Jessica said, “but if the allegations against Mr. Ross are true, then the only one who needs to resign is him.” 

“I knew, Jessica. I’ve known the entire time. I hired him anyway because Harvard or not, hell law degree or not, he’s still better than those Harvard clones will ever be.” 

“Okay.” Jessica sighed, not wanting to lose her best ally in the oncoming storm, “Harvey, if you care about him that much, then maybe there’s a way around problem.” 

“Thanks Jessica but we’ve already got a solution. Step one of which, you’re holding in your hands.” Harvey said. 

“And may I ask what the rest of this brilliant solution is?” Jessica asked. 

“Mike has been granted a full ride scholarship to Dresden University, then Dresden Law School. So while he goes to school, he’ll work for me part time at my new firm.” 

“What new firm?” Jessica asked. 

“MY new firm, Specter and something, I haven’t quite figured out a name yet.” Harvey said, standing up and walking out of the office. 

Mike quickly followed Harvey to his office, where Donna sat at her desk waiting for her boys to get back from Jessica’s office. Harvey didn’t miss a step as he passed her, 

“Donna, come into the office and close the blinds.” Donna stood up and quickly did as she was told, smiling at Mike as he hung back to let her go first. 

Once Donna and Mike were seated, Harvey started, not giving Donna time to ask anything. 

“Jessica found out about Mike”, Donna started to say something but Harvey held up his hand, “We were already planning to leave Pearson Hardman.” Finally he gave Donna a chance to speak. 

“But why?” She asked. 

“The case we were working on in Oakdale made me realize just how easy it could be for someone looking to discover our secret.” Harvey said. 

“How?” Donna asked. 

“Opposing counsel there is not above blackmail to win a case. He discovered Mike’s secret and threatened to reveal all, not only ruining my reputation but Jessica’s and Pearson Hardman’s. We had to drop the lawsuit.” Harvey said, obviously pissed. 

“So what are you two going to do?” Donna asked. 

“Mr. Snyder offered Mike a full ride scholarship to both college and law school near where he and Reid are relocating to. Mr. Snyder and his grandmother Ms. Walsh also offered the opportunity to set up my own firm with pre-established clients in the form of the two multi-million companies between them, a multi- million dollar charity that Mr. Snyder founded and runs, as well as the hospital where Reid will take over as chief of staff after they relocate.” He explained. 

“What about me? I am not going to work for Louis.” Donna stated as she shot a look at Harvey. 

“Of course not, I wouldn’t wish working for Louis on my worst enemy. You’re coming with us, if you want to that is. Mike and I have been talking this over, and I’m thinking of offering a position to Ms. Zane as well.” Harvey said. 

“Yes, I think that would be nice. She’s had a hard time since those awful accusations were thrown against her.” Donna said. 

Harvey pulled out the scotch he kept in his desk and three shifters as the three continued to discuss their plans

~~~  
Meanwhile 962.4 miles southwest of that discussion, Lucinda Walsh was getting ready to have an important conversation of her own. 

“Myra darling, how are you and the girls?” Lucinda asked. 

“So the presidential pardon came through? Oh that’s great but does that mean your work is not for hire anymore.” 

“Oh good, because I have a job for you girls.” 

~~~

790.1 miles East, in a secret room underneath Myra Rutledge’s McLean, VA estate, seven women sat around a round table in the center of the room while the one gentleman in the room stood off to the side in front of a state of the art computer. They all waited while the printer spit out seven copies of the information needed for the meeting. Finally as the ink on the last page dried, the man quickly put together seven files and passed one to each lady. As the women read, the man pulled the information up on a huge screen on the front wall. 

“Would you like to start Myra?” the man – Charles Martin – asked. 

“Yes, a couple hours ago I got a call from an old friend. Lucinda Walsh currently resides in Oakdale, Illinois. She asked a favor of us and I told her I’d present the opportunity to you girls. This job will be a first for us but when Lucinda gave me the story; my heart went out for the young men involved. “A picture of two men, one older auburn haired and the other young and blonde, obviously in love. 

“The auburn haired man in the picture you see is Dr. Reid Oliver, who nearly eight months ago was involved in a tragic accident with a train while driving to another local hospital trying to secure a donor heart for this young man.” Another picture flashed on the screen. 

“Gravely injured, Dr. Oliver was brought back to the hospital he worked at where this man”, the picture on the screen changed again, this time to an older ‘gentleman’ wearing a lab coat, “quickly determined that Dr. Oliver’s injuries were too severe and the best thing to do would be to make him comfortable until time of death. Dr. Oliver’s young boyfriend Luke, Lucinda’s grandson and the other man in the picture with Dr. Oliver, refused to give up and instead called in numerous specialists that were able to save the young doctors life. Curious, a nurse friend of Luke’s started digging around and found the reason the specialists had been so easily able to save a man with seemingly fatal injuries.” A lab report appeared on screen. 

“It seems that as soon as Dr. Oliver was brought in a test was administered to see if the injured doctor could be a donor match for the patient and this lab report which showed him a match and is time stamped for prior to the initial exam given to the patient. “

“You mean that older doctor was gonna kill the younger one to save a stranger?” Kathryn asked, blunt as usual.

“It does seem kind of strange.” Isabelle said. 

“The heart patient in question was the son of the chief of staff and a half -brother to the older doctor’s own son as well as brother – in –law to his daughter.” 

“Did Dr. Oliver take any steps to pursue this problem legally?” Nikki asked, ever the lawyer.

“Lucinda said that Dr. Oliver called an old friend from Harvard, a Harvey Specter who went to Oakdale with his associate Michael Ross to file a medical malpractice suit but Oakdale’s own town lawyer, a Tom Hughes who may I add is the brother of the heart patient, discovered a secret that could very well end both Mr. Specter’s career but ruin the reputation of the firm he worked for. The injured party agreed to drop the suit to keep their friends secret and have taken steps to make that secret useless but until then they cannot pursue this legally. 

“What’s this secret that’s got everybody in a knot?” Yoko asked. 

“Lucinda refused to reveal this information without permission from the people involved, which I for one respect, especially since the way we work it wouldn’t affect us anyway. “ 

“Plus, at any rate if we really wanted to know surely Charles could find it.” Annie joked. 

“Yes, but I’m hoping we won’t have to resort to that.” Charles said. 

“Okay, so the question at hand is do we want to help these guys?” Alexis asked. 

“I’m in. The one thing I hate more than people slipping through the cracks of justice is morally corrupt lawyers.” Nikki said outrage clear in her voice. 

One after the other the five women left expressed their outrage and put their vote in to avenge this travesty. 

“Okay, girls the question now is how?” Charles asked. 

“Well he was willing to kill one patient to save another, maybe he should have to make that choice about someone closer to him.” Yoko said. 

“Okay, so let’s see who he’s closest too.” Kathryn said. 

“I’ll look it up.” Charles said. 

****  
Pearson Hardman Offices ~ New York City

As he was closest to her, Mike was given the job of offering the paralegal a job at the new firm. So as Donna sat at her desk wording her letter of resignation, Mike made his way to Rachel’s office. 

“Rachel?” He asked, knocking on the door. 

“I’m a little busy, Mike.” Rachel said, “Louis is on the rampage something about not being able to find you?” 

“Yeah, well he won’t be able to boss me around anymore since I don’t work here anymore.”

“Harvey fired you?” Rachel asked, concerned now. 

“No, actually Harvey don’t work here anymore either, that’s what I came to talk to you about.” 

“Jessica fired Harvey, why? I thought he was her pet or something.” 

“Puppy.” Mike said.

“Huh?” Rachel shot him a confused look. 

“You’ve heard Harvey call me a puppy? Jessica’s the one who started that analogy, Harvey was her puppy. Anyway, what I came to do is offer you a job.” Mike said. Rachel shot him another confused look. 

“A client offered Harvey backing to start his own firm in Dresden, Ohio. As well as promised him multi-million clientele. Harvey took the offer. So for the new firm, Specter Paulsen, and Ross, he’s got two lawyers, an assistant, but is lacking a paralegal. I recommended you, knowing you haven’t been happy here since you were framed. So, what you think?” 

“I think something is off about this whole thing.” Rachel said, and Mike’s expression confirmed her thoughts. 

“I’ll tell you the whole thing; just let’s go use Harvey’s office where we could have more privacy than your office provides. They headed out of Rachel’s office and right into Louis. 

“Mike Ross, it’s nice to finally see you and of course find you here flirting instead of doing the Leman briefs I asked for yesterday.” Louis sneered, “Ms. Zane, didn’t I give you enough work? Or maybe I should find you some more?”

“You know if you give the Leman briefs to Kyle, he might have them done for you sometime next week.” Mike said.   
“Well, well, aren’t we brave? Maybe I should find you enough work to bury even you in paperwork.” 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” Mike said. 

“And why is that?” Louis asked.

“I’m on my way to Harvey’s office with Rachel. Excuse us.” Mike walked away, with Rachel following. Mike and Rachel stepped into Harvey’s office with just enough time to close the door before Louis banged it right back open. 

“Harvey, I want to know where your associate gets off refusing to do the work I’ve assigned him.” Louis blustered, steam practically shooting out his ears. 

“Probably since he doesn’t work for this firm anymore.” Harvey replied calmly, which only served to piss Louis off more. 

“Yeah, because you fired your precious puppy, is this supposed to get my hopes up that I might convince him to work strictly for me?” 

“No. This is me informing you that Mike doesn’t work here anymore, and I did not fire him, he resigned.” Harvey said, watching as Louis worked quickly to calm himself and turned to Mike, trying, and failing, to smile charmingly at him. 

“Does that mean you finally got sick of working with this joker? Are you finally ready for a real mentor?” Louis asked, obviously excited. 

“You know, it’s no wonder I made senior partner first when you ask stupid questions like that. I said Mike doesn’t work for this firm anymore, I didn’t say he didn’t work with me anymore.” 

“Harvey, what nonsense are you talking now? He can’t work with you if he doesn’t work for the firm and he obviously doesn’t want to work with you if he resigned. “

“Pay attention kids, here we have proof that even an Ivy League education doesn’t work without a brain.” Harvey quipped, clearly amused that Louis was overlooking something so big. 

“If I may,” Mike looked at Harvey, who nodded, “Louis, I didn’t resign because I didn’t want to work with Harvey, and beside don’t you think if I wanted to work for a different partner, I would have requested a transfer instead of resigning?” Mike asked, waiting to see if understanding would dawn. 

“What are you saying?” Louis asked, clearly confused and sounding annoyed. 

“I still work with Harvey; we just got a better offer.” Mike said slowly, like talking to a child. 

“We got a better offer? What’s a better offer?” Louis asked, wondering how he could get in on this better offer. 

“I’ll give you a hint; there are no balding little weasels masquerading as men.” Donna said, walking in. 

“Huh?” 

“You, Louis, she’s talking about you. Which is true, a work environment without you would constitute a better offer well at least for me and Donna; I’m kind of wondering whether Harvey may miss his play toy.” 

“You know I could still leave you here.” Harvey joked. Mike rolled his eyes, 

“Un huh, you wouldn’t even have this offer if it wasn’t for me.” Mike said. Harvey nodded at the truthfulness in this statement and made a gesture to say continue.   
“Okay, now I know you guys are messing with me. There is no better offer that a first year associate could get that a senior partner couldn’t even Harvey.” 

“There’s where you’re wrong Louis. It’s not so much that a I couldn’t have gotten this offer but that I wouldn’t have been in the position to get this offer if not for Mike. The other thing wrong about that statement is I’m no longer a senior partner at this firm.” Harvey said. 

“Jessica came to her senses?” Louis asked, as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. 

“Nope, instead of senior partner I’m now managing partner.” Harvey said. 

“Ha Ha for you to be managing partner Jessica would have to be leaving.” 

“I am now a managing partner.” Harvey stated, and chuckled as Louis all but ran from the room. Everybody in Harvey’s office made their way to Jessica’s office knowing that’s where Louis was heading too. Her assistant let them in just in time to hear Louis say,

“Tell me it’s not true Jessica. Please tell me that you did not leave Harvey Specter in charge of this firm?” 

“What are you talking about Louis?” Jessica asked. 

“Harvey, a managing partner. Please tell me it’s not true.” Louis said. Jessica looked at Louis then at Harvey, Mike, Donna, and Rachel standing behind him. 

“Harvey is there a reason Louis thinks you’re a managing partner?” Jessica asked. 

“Because I told him I was, however I did not tell him I was the managing partner to this firm.” Harvey said. 

“What?” Louis asked. 

“I am a managing partner however I am not managing partner at Pearson Hardman.” Harvey said. 

Louis stood there blinking dumbly. 

“And this is who you put in charge of the next generation of Pearson Hardman.”, Harvey rolled his eyes, “Louis I’m going to say this very slowly. I resigned earlier today; I am no longer associated with Pearson Hardman what so ever. I am the managing partner at Specter, Paulsen and Ross, the better offer which Mike was telling you about.” Louis huffed at being spoken to for the second time like he was a slow child. 

“If you children are done playing, I have some real work to do. Harvey, Mr. Ross, is there a reason you’re still in the building? Ms. Paulsen, I assume you are going to be resigning at some point today to follow Harvey, correct? And Ms. Zane is there a reason you’re here?” Jessica asked. 

Everybody there muttered something unintelligible as the made hastily for the door. Outside Jessica’s office, Louis said, 

“I bet you thought that was really funny.” 

“Yes Louis, actually I did and I’d bet so did every else who witnessed it.” Harvey smirked. 

“Well at least you’re leaving.” Louis said, as he turned to leave. Over his shoulder, he called 

“Ms. Zane, didn’t I give you something to do?” Rachel looked at Mike, then Louis’s retreating back, then Mike again before following Mike back to Harvey’s office. She expected it to be unsettling to be sitting in a senior – former senior partner’s office but surprisingly Harvey cleared out as soon as he saw Rachel coming in. 

“Mike, why did Harvey leave his office just now?” 

“I asked him for privacy in telling you this.” 

“Why?” She questioned. 

“How about we get into the story now and save the Q&A for after? Okay, here goes, I’m not legally a lawyer.” Mike said. 

“Not legally a lawyer?” 

“Yeah, long story short, I don’t have a law degree of any kind, let alone from Harvard and Harvey knew this when he hired me. 

“Well that explains a lot.” 

Mike shot her a questioning look. 

“You’ve asked me how to do a lot of things that a first year could do in their sleep plus Harvey is wicked protective of you. I thought it was because you’re a genius and everybody knows Harvey likes the best but that makes more sense that he didn’t want any of these other lunkheads to figure out your secret.” Rachel said. Mike shot her a doubting look. 

“Yes, Mike as much as you may doubt it Harvey is protective of you. I’ve been here much longer than you have and I can tell you that even out of the ‘pet’ associates, nobody spends as much time in a senior partner’s office as you do. And I’ll tell you why; Harvey doesn’t want the other senior partners taking any real notice of you. Mike what you have to realize is no he doesn’t show it in front of Louis but Louis isn’t a senior partner so Harvey has seniority over him but Harvey is the newest senior partners so the other senior partners have seniority over him meaning if they took enough notice and decided they wanted you, Harvey wouldn’t have a choice in the matter. “

“But wouldn’t me being in the office so much make someone take more notice of me than if I was treated like every other associate?” Mike asked confused. 

“Because puppy, most of the senior partners have a kind of what’s in the office stays in the office policy. I know it doesn’t make much sense has something to do with all the offices being fish bowl like in design.” Harvey said, entering his office, “What did you think I was going to sit outside all day? Now are you in Ms. Zane or not, because if not you really should be getting back to work since even if I wanted to I can’t cover for you.”

“Be careful Harvey that almost sounded like you care.” Mike said. 

“Be careful, or you may find yourself looking for another lawyer willing to…. Never mind you’ll just be looking for a new lawyer.”

Rachel smiled at the easy banter between the two. 

“A job that doesn’t include dealing with Louis? Tell me where to sign.” Rachel said. 

***  
Home of Myra Rutledge ~ McLean VA

“So whatcha got Charles?” Kathryn asked, as she and six other women took their seats

“Well I will say one thing, if I never have to research anyone from this town it’ll be too soon. “ All the girls laughed. 

Charles sighed as he pulled up two pictures on the screen as the women read the dossiers sitting in front of them. 

“These are the two we will target, one of his sons and his daughter. Margo Hughes is the daughter of Dr. John Dixon, and has the added benefit of being the wife of Tom Hughes, the lawyer involved. She was appointed chief detective a few years back after her predecessor was killed in the line of duty. She’s been married to Tom Hughes for over twenty-five years with infidelity on both sides. Margo had her son Adam with said predecessor while Tom had an affair with a woman named Emily Stuart resulting in son Daniel. They have son Casey together.”

“It says here that that Tom’s step-mom is the mother of both Chris, the heart patient and Andy, the son of Dr. Dixon. How weird is this town?” Annie asked. 

“The son is Andrew “Andy” Dixon. Not much information on him, string of marriages and affairs leaves him with one daughter, Hope Dixon. The one potential snag I’ve run into is that Andy Dixon is not in Oakdale.”

“Where is he?” Nikki asked.

“San Francisco.” Charles said. 

“No snag, we just have the boys take Annie’s jet to San Francisco and get him while we go to Oakdale for Margo. “ 

They concluded the meeting they could call the ones not included in the meeting. Myra took a moment to make a special phone call. 

“Hello Lucinda, it’s Myra.” 

“Yes, the girls have taken the case. We’ve got a plan and we’ll be there soon enough. “ 

“Yes, your welcome. See you soon Lucinda, goodbye.” 

TBC


End file.
